valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Valkyrie Crusade Wiki:Comrade Requests/Terror Town/Killers
6jo4s - Need senders while I have the 15x damager card!qq.. Can kill FAW in usually one bp /however many it takes before time runs out. Active! I send too. * 3rvjl - Crescentia - Very active F/AWK. GMT+7 (Time zone doesn't matter). Will kill anything you send to me. Feel free to add me. * 5x384 - Ohh Wow FAW '' I will attack''' EVERYTHING''' and send back as much as FAWs to people who send to me Extremely active'' * 6cucl - ★FAWK - GMT+7 *4hspo - GMT +8 - F/AWK =^^= *3o2tq - AW/FAW Trader, I am active and shall send back FAW that are tooken down in 1 BP ;) *'69oaw - Very Active FAWT- AWK looking for senders/traders ;) i kill everything you send to me and i send back any FAW that i can't kill MOST OF THE DAY' * 6choh-FAWK- i can kill FAW easily and im online a lot of time ;3 GMT+2 * 6vn0x - Archwitch Killer - can kill FAW easily, but just send me those Toilet Ghosts! * 5chhx - 김치- FAWK - Back to active !!! * 6qgg7 - Momo★FAWK - GMT-5 need active senders. '''Pretty much active all day, everday. Have many swords to spend, and WILL send back any FAWs I do not one shot. Will also spend necessary BP to take down your FAWs. '''Thank you! <3 (have space for 3). * 51nkd - Nightingale, GMT+7, need active senders, your FAW is my priority, and i'll take down your AW by any means necessary... What about my sword? I have plenty in my present box... Frequent senders?? I'll send you back... * 2qxpm - Alaska, active throughout most of the day; willing to trade to those able. * 2ok13 - vincentFAWK - EST (On all day, but mainly 6-12 PM) - I kill both FAW/AW, but I prioritize FAW first. I have over a hundred swords saved up and am going all out to rank top 300. Help me and I'll help you! * 5k8rb - Wave FAW Trader (& Killer) - always share my faw (full health), looking for other traders and senders ^_^ *71per - aLilDan-On/Off/Afk/zzz active most of the day, need Aw/Faw senders! Will trade FAW as well :). * 3xtji - FAW Trader and Killer Looking for senders for FAW and AW as well. Thanks! * 2g332 - Anastasia, GMT+8, Need senders, doesn't matter if its AW or FAW, will kill all even if it skills. FAW trader too! *'5qeld - Ireste - F/AWK' - GMT but active all day. Will update name with Zzz or AFK when not on. I'll kill your AWs too if I see them so send as many as you want! *62fxj - Ixy - F/AWK/TRADER GMT +7. Always send back to my brave comrades. Current rank: 252. Welcome :) *'6e3ip - Myamo - Friendly and incredibly active FAW trader. I always leave FAW's under 50-30% HP and send them to ppl that are sending their FAW's to me. If you are an honest trader than add me and lets get to the top togheter :3 ' *2n9n2 - Active KILLER and also will send off AW/FAWs when proced FIRST TURN! *'6r5u0 - Tuna Very active and going for top 300 in this event. I'm a FAw/Aw killer and sender and will send back to those who send their faw to me. Cheers!' * 2cwem - タン Hi, will try to kill as much as possible since i have too many swords and cant finish using it >< *'4ok6s - ロンLon'-GMT+10 Looking for active senders. Ill take anything Lots of swords. I'll send you AW/FAW in return~ thank you~ *'61ojl - Noire,' UTC-8. Active most of the day, and will ace AWs/FAWs without fail (i.e. spend extra BP if needed). Consistently in the top 150s; rank 22 (3 Steps of Love). *5d2g5 - Puff, GMT +2, FAWK/T, extremely active, will kill everything send my way, even if 15 BP are needed. If you send me FAW I'll always send mine back! *'4y367 '- AirCase , GMT -5, FAWK need active senders, will kill anything. Very active, and going for rank. Have many swords and will ALWAYS send back to those who send to me. *4tj2u - AC★Blaze/Elit3Blaze/Blaze_FAWK || GMT+10. Top responder to all aw/faw, will also send back wherever possible. *5mxmi - Monz★ FAWK/Trader. Looking for FAW senders and traders. I always share my FAWs with everyone who sends me. Just returned from hiatus, many spaces in comrade list. *2o9rq Luzka rank 450 I can kill normal aw faw have 18bp i can make 1,2mio min-4,4mio max dmg i have 20 free place add me pls i wana top 300 *6flop : Iskandu -Will kill everything, have 99 lswords lying arround, will send back to active senders. *~~**5ukqt - UZZIKILLER - Will kill all faw/aw. Active throughout most of day everyday. *5uydv BBoYKyOFaWK PST online often. Will kill FAWs and AWs cuz i'm going for rank I'll send FAWs to you if I get embered. Let me help you get 5 amalgated Kiyohimes * 4q13u - Restia - If anyone need help killing AW/FAW feel free to add me. Thanks * 6nbjk Jav@ (ON, away, sleep ,etc) FAW Trader and Killer, ill kill AWs if necesary and send back FAWs with priority to the ones who send more FAW, (have around 120 swords and a lot of connection time) feel free to add :D *6e3ip - Myamo, Incredibly active FAW Trader i always leave FAWs under 30-50%HP and send them to ppl who send them back, if you are an honest trader, add me and lets get to the top togheter :3 Cheers ! *Red - 683y7 - FAWK trader - GMT-8 PDT. Will be active throughout the day during this event, hoping to rank. Will be dedicated in sending to killers who are ranking who send back. Can also do decent damage and sometimes kill AW or FAWK. *6l5y5-Yukari《ON/OFF》 online most of the time..can kill FAW and AW in mere 40 seconds if all cards proc, will kill normal AW, and also will send back FAWs to my senders ♥3= Cya later ^_^ *6m8y1- 巨人, GMT +2, I send FAW back to frequent senders! I have plenty of swords spare =) so flood me with F/AW *4eese-Hotaru/ON/OFF-F/AWK trader/killer- I would like to have very active senders please.:3 I never kill off my FAW (Ever) and send them to all my trusted comrades! If Im lucky, you may just get FAW after FAW when youre with me. ;P And if Im very unlucky, id probably have orz or OTL in my stats. (>A<) I have 80+ sword lights, and will use as much BP as needed~! (Getting AOEd is not fun) Just send me some so I know you care! And dont worry, I wont wait for you to send first incase youre unlucky. (Feel free to spam AW as well as FAW.) Thank you for reading♥ (PDT timezone btw) *47uad - FAW/AW killer i kill anything. And also send back when i can. *4vgjg - トックス - FAWK / AWK. Looking for active senders, * Riki - 724x6 Killer/Trader - GMT +1. Always sending back FAWs, got 40 swords and 35 light swords. Can take down FAWs in 1-3 BP. Frequently spamming FAWs aswell to comrades logged in within 1 hour (30+ Boots + Magic School). Mostly active: Afternoon/Night *5fwao: 4-time top 300 ranker, need more senders for another ranking attempt. Very active, consistent kill team, will kill normal AWs as well. *3sn5y - Seish Please read my wall! Leave me a message if you need a killer or are interested in trading with me (I send from different accounts) *4foqo - Rank 35 FAWK looking for active FAW senders, normally aim for Top100. (GMT+8) Will kill within seconds. FAW traders free to add, will leave some hp on my own FAWs and send them out in login order. *4irgx - EYTakuFAW, active AW/FAW trader. Will send back to those who send me and log in latest. GMT+2 and on from most of the time between 7am - 2am. *6k319 - Yoonski - Friendly F/AWK looking to add senders! I flee my own FAW encounters at below half HP to send back to senders! :) *5w9h5 - EY-ゆき FAW trader/killer. Active most of time. * 6i5n5 - HiddenHerON/BUSY - Will help kill anything you send my way. I will trade FAW with those who send *27kh8 - Sonata AWK/FAW-100,000,000 - 400,000,000 / Send back if you are in the first five :P *6mfkp - Lune. FAW Trader/Killer, Very Active and looking for rank 500 or better. Always send back my FAWs to my best senders. Just add if you play to rank. *5ojyb JJ*FAWK*ON! Looking for sender (I kill FAW and AW!) and trader for the new event! I am going for top 300 and would be happy for any help and support! Thx ♥ * 2pkvx - F/AWK - GMT+2 - Looking for senders, plenty of swords. Last event ranked 400, help me rank < 300. thanks *3ju2v - IR*Sei, -5 GMT. FAWK/T. Usually busy hunting faw if im logged within a min to hour status, Zzz means im sleeping of course, or ill put away/work if im busy. Team is 2x therapy, hur tez and 2x lilim *2ok13 - EST (On all day, but primarily 6-12pm) - VincentFAWK -> Willing to kill FAW/AW, but priority goes to FAW sent to me. I have over a hundred swords saved up for this event and will go all out to rank. Help me and Ill help you! * 3iy3c - Eurova@On/Off - FAWK and Trader. I will always leave my FAW alive on purpose and send it out to Senders and Traders. I will try to get back to you with FAW if you send me, so be sure to check the screen, and preferably refresh your log-in status to within 1h through relogging. Active throughout the day, and please do not send me FAW when Im "Off" :) * 53vqu - VP♪Reika ~> active all day on weekends, active every morning and night on weekday. Will kill FAW/AW of any hp :) feel free to drop a request on me! Lets help each other. Ty so much! Have a lovely day. * 56n1p - VP-screw_on/off - will kill any faw/aw dont matter on hp. Active everyday. Comrade me and lets get moving! *5diwc - EddyNaruto - I will kill every FAW and AW with all BP needed, feel free to add me, I am active almost all day and I will send back my FAW :) *65tl9 - Arturia - FAWK, and AWK if I have BP. GMT+1, active for this event. *6bgbr - メ★( GMT-8) F/AWK and Trader will send to those who send to me. Will kill anything you send. Active throughout the day. *6enhj - Lord Sir, GMT -7 - AW Killer, FAW Trader. Will use as much BP as neccessary to kill FAW if not dead in the last 10 minutes or so. * 6oh4p - Artorias - GMT +7- Killer/Trader -Will kill archwitches for pts. Aiming for rank 300! * 67gvv -Thong - GMT +7 - KIll F/AWS, but DO minor damages to URFAW. Due to exams, please to NOT to sed me AW when I tag mysefl like "Thong EXAM" etc * 5iyy9 - Eione -> Im active all days probably will take some breaks in between and sleep ofc! I will send back to anyone who sends me F/AWs. I am willing to kill both F/AWs no matter what level it is :)! Thank you * 5t9n9 - CC ☆Mrg ☆ON/OFF - Active Trader/FAWK. I always send back full HP FAW! :) * 4kljs - Granola (GMT-8) Active throughout the day. Will kill anything you send. *5au13 - Juvia(insert status here) - FAWT/FAW Assistor - GMT+1 * 73wt6 - nibutani - Canada - very active trader/AWK Let’s fight together! * 60omo-Tony- FAWK will send back i really want HUR all im doing this summer is killing/sending archwitches and watching anime (SAO 2) ^.^ *5voan EYTapON!/OFF faw trader (Will kill AWs if you send me) lets rank together (: * 6kie3- Asylum -AW/FAW trader * 5ongy - NIna - need faw trader * 4o6bq - Ayu - F/AWK and trader, I send FAW at 1/2 hp unless I derp. *'65lct - Kaze - Actually trying to ranking 500 for Nureonna to make a nice FAW Killing Team. Actually need 3-5 BP to kill FAW but I will kill they also you AW if you are too week actually. :> But also searching for FAW Traders so that we can claime together too rank 500+. *'4qix1 - n5-status' (GMT+7) - Killer/Semi-Trader. Desperately looking for FAW senders. Able to kill both FAW with 1BP unless if the RNG-goddess is being mean. Will occasionally send back FAW as well. *'''2''myik - Kyre - (GMT+8) - AW/FAW Killer. I'll Kill your AW no problem but FAW will take extra luck but a guaranteed kill. I'll sometimes send back if I lose of course. I'll also help any Newcomers if they want. Thanks for adding me (^_^)/ *2qdik - 柊☆status♪ - looking for loyal senders/traders. quite a number of comrade slots available. *6q2pi - Djooker - FAWK also looking for FAW Trader, will always send my FAW. aiming to be top 300 (really need dark buffer >.<). im not dealing with AW ( i prefer spending my own BP to kill my own AW so i can send FAW.) GMT +7. active all time (unless i got something to do or bored). *2mmcf - Raydark - F/AWK. Will kill anything you send me. Will send you if you send me things to kill. GMT +8 but active throughout the day, I am a NEET. *5bysd - KZ*Mint - (GMT+7) AWK/FAWT. Need senders/traders. I play casually (just aiming for amalgamation HUR) but willing to spam swords. I trade my FAW (if I found one) to whoever sent me AW/FAW. *6crke - -KtD- AWK - (BST/GMT+1) currently after AW and 90% gurantee kill if you send me your AW, I don't mind FAW but will need luck. Will send my AW/FAW if I can't kill them in one attempt. Plenty of sword supply *'5y8jd - Regetsu@ON/OFF - (GMT +8) Very active FAWK that can 1bp FAW consistently most of the time. I will also kill your AW if you send me them. Hoping to stay in top 300, currently ranked 148. Also looking for an active trader and I will send back FAW to anyone that sends me FAW.' *'4ox9l - Looking for AW/FAW senders and traders. Gonna send FAW´s to the recent active players in my list who also send me.' * 491st - My main priority is AW, but i'll try to take down FAW as well. Active most of the time ou< * 5niwh - LI, Hollie - On throughout the day. The 'FAW' will change to 'Zzz' if i'm sleeping. Will kill within a minute or 2. Currently ranking. * 5oc3n - ココア (Cocoa) - Hi, i'm Cocoa. I'm looking for active senders, i need you xD. I'm on throughout the day (i zombie alot ><). Will assist/kill/deal good amount of damage to AW/FAW (depends on my luck and procs xD) and will even use extra bp if i fail to do so. Will send back if faw-chan loves me >u< . needs to maintain my rank so i would love to have you on my comrades list *u*. Thank you very much xD * 6mtym - Aurelias (GMT-6) - Looking for FAW traders, I'm active for most of the day. People who send are prioritized to be sent FAW back. Just currently playing casually, and want to try to get the HUR for the current event. If anyone is willing to help, add me XD * 6ofxy - Conner - I can kill Archwitch (AWK) and I will also trade my FAW with people who send me. Add me if interested. Thanks! * 50mw2 - Seraph.FAWT-AW/FAWKILLER ( GMT +7), i need more sender and some trader for this event, i will slay your AW if i have BP, ( AWK/FAWK/FAWT) * 6f09f (GMT+7) need active sender will kill any AW FAW you send me regrading AW lv ^^. * 6gvht - 草兎 on/off (GMT-7) AWK/FAWK, will trade with very active senders. * 4de5q - Tess*FAWK. F/AWK, active all day. Will trade som FAWs with the very active senders of mine :) Hope you add me :) * 2c6ww - T3RROR '''- '''Very active FAWK/FAWT. Looking for very active senders. I most often trade with most active senders. I'll kill everything and I can spent more than 1 BP for F/AWs if necessary. Add me and let's fight together! ;) ''''Category:Comrade Requests